Heo Young Saeng
Perfil thumb|Heo Young Saeng *'Nombre: '허영생 / Heo Young Saeng *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Modelo, Compositor, Actor, Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''03 de Noviembre del 1986. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Geochang, Corea del Sur. *'Apodos: Shy Prince, Bad Boy, Otter (Nutria), Príncipe Encantador. *'''Estatura: 178cm. *'Peso:' 63kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio. *'Signo Chino:' Tigre. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre. *'Agencia: B2M Entertainment Biografía Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejoong, U-Know Yunho y Max ChangMin) y Super Junior (Ye Sung, Kim Hee Chul y Choi Si Won). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Fue anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en Youngstreet (SBS) el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Compuso una canción solista, "사랑인거죠" (Is it love), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planeaba hacer su debut a finales de abril del 2011, pero por un accidente durante uno los ensayos, donde se lesionó la mano derecha, el lanzamiento de su primer mini-album debió retrasarse hasta mayo de ese año. '''Como solista El primer mini-album de Young Saeng, fue lanzado el 12 de Mayo del 2011 con el nombre de "Let It Go", junto con la canción titular del mismo nombre, contando con cuatro temas y una versión instrumental de "Let It Go". En el 2012, volvió con su segundo mini-album, llamado "SOLO" y su canción debut "Crying". El teaser de su primer corte fue lanzado el pasado 18 de Mayo, mientras que el disco, preparado para salir este 22 de Mayo, tuvo su primera presentación oficial en el show del Music Bank el 1 de Julio. El 19 de Septiembre lanzó su primer álbum como solitario (y primer album en japonés), llamado “Over Joyed”, en dos ediciones, una simple y una deluxe, que incluyó un DVD del MV de su primer corte “1,2,3” y el Making Of del mismo. El MV fué publicado un día anterior en la cuenta de YouTube de PonyCanyon. Heo Young Saeng ' se enlisto en el ejército el 30 Octubre del 2013, lanzo su álbum especial el 16 de octubre titulado “She“. Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 , 2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission cameo Ep.1 *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo Ep. 4 Programas *Nonstop 5 (MBC, Episodio 207) *Running Man (Episodio 42) video *Happy Together video *Strong Heart *My Favorite *Star Golden Bell E177 *STAR GOLDEN *MTV CLASS UP *Stalker *[SS501 MiGranMamá] *SS501 Champagne *[SS50124.12.2005 Gracias por levantarme] *[SS501Un Maravilloso Paseo ] *SUPER VIKING *TvN Taxi! *Colored Woman Talkshow *entrevista H.Y.S para PIS Mini Dramas *El Chico Que Podia Volver Atras Junto a SS501. *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong. Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Colaboraciones *Let it Go ''ft ''Park Ju Hyun *Rainy Heart ''ft Kim Kyu Jong *That Man That Woman ft Lee Hyo Ri *My Love ft ''Kim Kyu Jong *Twist King ''ft ''Kim Hyun Joong *Goodbye My Love ''ft Lee Jung Bong Discografía '''Corea 'Special Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Japón' 'Album' Temas para Dramas *'Looking Forward To It para ''Rascal sons'' *''Sad Song para Protect the Boss * ''I love you...I'm sorry para ''Will it Snow for Christmas? *The Word on My Lips para Fermentation Family *''I Erase Tears para ''Friend * Love Song para I Need a Fairy Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: SS501 **'''Posición: Vocalista Princípal. *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Religion:' Cristiana. *'Fanclub Oficial: Y.E.S (Young Saeng's Eternal Supporters) *'''Talentos: Tocar el piano, rapear, gran habilidad vocal para canto e imitación de voces *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, el beisbol, el futbol, escuchar música, la fotografía. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés (Básico y Covers), Japones (Básico y Ocasional) *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) . **Escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl. *'Lema: "No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor." (Don’t look behind after doing your best). *'''Idolo: Seo Taiji. *'Tipo Ideal: 'Moon Geun Young (Actriz) *En ese mismo programa, los conductores Lee Teuk y Eun Hyuk (Super Junior) dijeron que la chica ideal de Yesung también era ella (Moon Geun Young), y que incluso siendo amigos, él y Young saeng, serían rivales en el amor y parte de un triangulo amoroso. *Su voz siempre ha sido su atractivo, hasta al hablar se le ve muy varonil. *Lee Jung Bong, con quien YoungSaeng ha colabo en la canción'' "사랑아 Good Bye", dijo en una entrevista para el portal Naver que creía que la voz de YS era "''una de las mejores boces de los grupos Idol". *Algunas personas lo nombran el "bad boy" del grupo, ya que en las presentaciones en Japón, él se mostraba callado y misterioso. *Luego de Kim Hyun Joong (el líder del grupo), dicen los miembros de SS501 que respetan mucho más a YoungSaeng por siempre andar al pendiente de todos, y que si el líder no estuviera con ellos seguramente el líder sería él o JungMin. *Los estados de economía entre él y su compañero KyuJong eran muy similares en un principio cuando el grupo aún no debutaba, por lo que al conocerse, lograron comprenderse muy bien. *A decir verdad, Kim Kyu Jong es uno de los más cercanos a él en el grupo. Muy a parte de haber estado en la misma banda, YoungSaeng y KyuJong entablaron una gran y fuerte amistad hasta ahora, siempre se les puede ver juntos, apoyandose y demás. KyuJong confesó que siempre que puede logra reunirse con él. *Él como los demás miembros suelen destacarse por su encanto en el escenario, a pesar de que sus canciones sean muy varoniles y sexys, podrás verlos siempre siendo dulces y adorables en el escenario y donde sea, sin querer, simplemente ese es la escencia de SS501. *Hubieron momentos muy dificiles para él y su amigo KyuJong en la epoca donde el grupo recién comenzaba hacerse famoso, pues habían recibido comentarios y criticas muy hirientes de espectadores cuando eran más jovenes, como "Sin ellos el grupo sería más famoso y tendría más exito", lo cual hizo que KyuJong cayera en una pequeña depresión, pero luego esa criticas cambiaron con el tiempo. *Su sonrisa es una de las destacadas, ya que es sumamente encantadora y contagiosa. *A pesar de ser un buen cantante, también le gusta en ocasiones rapear y suele practicar junto a su compañero de grupo y empresa, Kim Kyu Jong. *Suele ser muy callado frente a las camaras y deja que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501 aseguran que en realidad no es así. *Logra verse callado, timido y frío frente a las camaras ya que en ocasiones se siente inseguro al hablar, pero los integrantes del grupo asegurar que YoungSaeng es un chico sumamente extrovertido y gracioso, hasta tal vez algo ruidoso. *En el programa Strong Heart, contó que estuvo pensando suicidarse en el Rio Han junto con un amigo por razones personales, pero gracias a el taxista que lo transportó, no lo hizo, ya que los llevó al Han River Siltation Beach y no al Rio Han, una vez allí recapacitaron y decidieron no hacerlo. *Park Jung Min lo apodó "Nutria" luego de haber visto una en un cautiverio, y luego los demás miembros al escuchar tan seguido ello, lo siguieron. Lo apodaron "Nutria" o en inglés "Otter" ya que en la explicación de JungMin dice que a simple vista se le caracteriza así y más aún cuando sonríe, y luego todos lograron percatarse que aquel animal era muy parecido a él en verdad. Ciertamente a él le molestaba un poco al principio y no le agradaba, hasta que vio al pequeño animal y le pareció muy tierno y lindo. *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse a SS501 y tuvo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros, aunque él en ese entonces creía que ellos eran superior a él en físico como en atractivo, pero todo eso fue mejorando cuando él comenzó a sentirse más seguro como Idol. *En un programa confesó que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de SS501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y se lo presentó. *Se dice que él era el úncio miembro en el grupo que no molestaba en exceso al maknae, ya que lo aprecia mucho, y más aún por ser su "dongsaeng", lo suele proteger siempre. *Fue aprendiz de SM Entertainment por lo que conoce a los integrantes de TVXQ (DBSK) y algunos de Super Junior que en ese entonces eran trainers como él, pero dejo la empresa y debutó con DSP Media. *Suelen decir que hay cierta similitud de rostros con la cantante Han Seung Yun de KARA. *En su primer concierto rompio a llorar despues de su presentacion junto con los demas miembros. *Asistió al concierto de Girl's Generation en el Seoul Songpu-gu, Seoul Olympic Park Fencing Stadium, acompañado de su líder y compañero de la misma banda Kim Hyun Joong, y también de dos integrantes de TVXQ, Max ChangMin y U-Know Yunho. Los 4 son muy buenos amigos a pesar de ser de bandas y empresas distintas. *Cantó la canción de "Love Like This" ''de SS501 en una version en Inglés . *El 19 de abril, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canción se fracturó la mano en el salon de ensayos y fue ingresado al hospital poco después. Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum en solitario se vio aplazada. Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. *Despues de haberse fracturado la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011. *El 25 de abril Young Saeng decidió mantener su promesa para grabar "Running Man" (que fue transmitido el 8 de Mayo), aún lastimado y enyesado. *Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go", aún estando en recuperación de la lesión en su mano. *Con su cancion “Let It Go” ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también No. 1 en la lista de popularidades diarias. *Young Saeng escribió casi todas las canciones de su Primer Mini-Album, excepto "Let It Go". *Heo Young Saeng en una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz, estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut, asi que pensó dedicarse a ser estilista, ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido, le parecio divertido y pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. *Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los Tres Mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales. Este esperado musical empezo sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. *En una ocasión, para conmemorar sus 14 días en el músical, las fans que lo esperaban para saludarlo todos los días a la salida del teatro, lo recibieron cada una con una rosa. [Video] *Heo Young Saeng participó como rapero en el primer mini album de Kim Kyu Jong en la canción "''My Love". *En un principio la cancion con la que debuto Kim Kyu Jong ("Yesterday") era de él, llegando a grabarla, pero despues la empresa decidio darsela a Kyu Jong. *Heo Young Saeng participó en el drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenó el 27 de febrero del 2012 en KBS. *En un programa de variedades donde SS501 y KARA, se presentaron como invitados en Diciembre del 2009, les preguntaron como se imaginaban dentro de 10 años y Youngsaeng respondió que se imaginaba como uno de los CEOs más grandes de Corea. *Es amigo cercano de Go Ah Ra, luego de que ella lo invitó a él a la premier de la pelicula donde actuaba. *Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, produccion, grabacion y otros trabajos del album "SOLO" (Mayo 2012). *El 13 de Septiembre lanzó en un canal japones su nuevo MV Japones titulado "1,2,3". La canción fue compuesta por Anthony Mazza y Shida Kaviani, arreglada por Joey Carbone y Anthony Mazza. *Es el que cocina el mejor estofado de Kimchi. Kyu Jong dijo que hasta sabe mejor que el de su madre. *Odia el olor a pescado, por lo que no come sushi, aunque si como algas. *Es muy bueno consejero en el amor, algunos miembros del grupo le dicen "Profesor del amor", ya que él ha logrado ayudarlos en esos aspectos; pero a pesar de dominar ese tema, es muy tímido a la hora de ponerlo a prueba con alguien. *En agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, tuvo que someterse a una cirugía. *El 21/11/2012 Young Saeng fue galardonado con el Premio de la Cultura y las Artes Pracas en los 1st Korea Practice Awards por "influir en las emociones de los ciudadanos coreanos con alegría y esperanza a través de sus canciones. *El 28/12/2012 estuvo en el concierto de Choi Jae Hoon como invitado/amigo del cantante. *Colaboró en la canción "Goodbye My Love", para el próximo mini-album de Lee Jung Bong, llamado "Love Sha La La La". *Participara en un nuevo musical japones llamado "Summer Snow", adaptación del drama del mismo nombre. El musical será interpretado totalmente en coreano. YoungsSaeng interpretará el rol de Yoon Jae (Seiji en el drama original), el doctor que atiende a la protagonista y que terminará enamorado de ella, aunque no es correspondido. *Heo Young Saeng, es uno de los pocos Idols que por suerte no sufre tantos casos y problemas por parte de las "sasaeng", aunque han habido muchas oportunidades donde esta clase de fans han intentado infiltrarse, pero por suerte las autoridades las detuvieron o hasta las mismas fans del Idol, que estan informadas de estos casos. *En 2012 hizo una aparición en el capitulo 42 del programa Immortal Song 2 con la canción "Red Umbrella" de Kim Gunmo. *El 5 y 7 de Marzo (2013), fueron liberados dos teasers del MV correspondiente a la canción título de su 3er Mini-Album, "LIFE". El MV completo se lanzo oficialmente el 13 y el álbum el 14 de Marzo, el "Día Blanco" en Corea. *Su tercer Mini-album LIFE ''estuvo en primer lugar de ventas en la lista de Hanteo y su MV "The Art of Seduction" ocupo el 3 lugar de Mnet por varias semanas consecutivas. *En la lista de Hanteo ocupo el lugar 32 en los albums mas vendidos en el 2013 hasta ahora. *El 25.05.13 Jung Min, Kyu Jong y Hyung Jun asistieron a su fametting siendo despues de 1 año de no verse la unica vez que 4 de ellos se pudieron encontrarse. Este mismo dia realizaron un video por el 8 aniversario de SS501 para subirlo dias despues en sus respectibas redes sociales. *Fue uno de los invitados a la boda de Lee Hong Ki y Fujii Mina en "We Got Married". *Zafiro Producciones fue la productora encargada de su gira por latinoamerica junto con su Jung Min, aunque se presentaban como shows separados, ambos viajaron juntos. La primera ciudad fue Lima (Peru), abriendolo exitosamente la siguiente Mexico D.F y al terminar Arequpia (Peru), en la que pudieron hacer mas turismo que en las otras ciudades.Volvieron a Corea el 27/08/13. *El vídeo '''Weak Child '''es protagonizado por la actriz japonesa Fujii Mina como la novia de Heo Young Saeng, y los dos pasan un día de otoño glorioso en la playa juntos, viéndose felices y brillantes. *Heo Young Saeng se une a las fuerzas armadas como un policía reclutado el 31 de octubre. Convirtiendolo en el 2do del grupo en hacerlo despues de su compañero Kim Kyu Jong. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial (Corea) *Pagina Oficial (Japón) *Youtube (Canal Oficial B2MEntertainment) *Youtube (Canal Oficial YS) *Twitter Oficial Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|center|305 px|Weak Child thumb|left|305px|Let It Gothumb|right|300px|Rainy Heart 'Japón''' thumb|left|295px|Heo Young Saeng - 1.2.3 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertainment Categoría:KProductor